


Momentos en los que Lee Minyuk está ahí

by aribakemono



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: Que cuando sonríe, sonríe, y cuando llora, llora.





	Momentos en los que Lee Minyuk está ahí

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 or 2013.

**Momentos en los que Lee Minhyuk está ahí (aunque no lo parezca).  
Por Kim Yukwon.**

_I._

Arrítmico, se pasea por las calles de Seúl, relajado, la primavera colgando de cada rama de cada árbol, de cada pétalo de cada flor. El aire fresco le revuelve el pelo, tierno, y siente la necesidad imperiosa de respirar profundamente. Huele un poco a verano, escondido, esperando a la vuelta de la esquina para sorprenderlos a todos con temperaturas infernales y sombras de risa, y a restos de invierno, alguna que otra señora aún con abrigos de lana, niños aún con bufandas atadas en la mochila, cargada de por si acasos de madres preocupadas.

Adora esta estación.

Es joven, es primavera y la sangre le bulle de excitación, de ganas de correr, quitarse las gafas de Sol y la capucha, y olvidarse de quién es y de quien le pueda reconocer. Yukwon no puede evitarlo, el repentino sentimiento de impotencia, sentirse atrapado en sí mismo cada vez que llega la primavera, y el pecho le duele un poco, aunque no es exactamente doler la palabra que busca, y los ojos le escuecen.

En primavera, Yukwon quiere volver a ser un chico normal. Con su vida y la universidad y sus amigos, y que bailar no sea su trabajo, sino su pasatiempo.

Es rápida, fugaz, toda la bola de sentimientos que se le forman. Pestañea un par de veces, da un par de pasos, erráticos, y desaparecen. Se van igual que vienen, sin avisar y como un torbellino, dejándole mareado, con la nariz taponada y el cuerpo pesado y enrarecido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Pero sonríe, una sonrisa pequeñita que no recibe respuesta por parte de su amigo, y asiente.

\- Alergia.

Le calienta el alma saber que Minhyuk está ahí, que incluso en los momentos en los que ni siquiera sabe qué le ocurre, el fantasmal roce de sus dedos existe, demasiado tímido como para agarrarle la mano en público y demasiado enamorado como para no tocarle para hacerle saber que está ahí, cuando lo necesita.

*

II.

Es suave, su piel.

Le acaricia el pelo, los dedos jugando con cada mechón, enredándose y desenredándose. Le acaricia la frente, los párpados, la nariz, la boca. Tiene un perfil envidiable, como de muñeca. Una caída de ojos perfecta, lánguida y perezosa como una mañana de verano; pestañas largas, delicadas, cuidadas; la nariz grande, una curva casi infantil, redondita, adorable; los labios pequeños, finos, juguetones. Cuando los toca, su aliento le roza los dedos, un toque etéreo que le dibuja una sonrisita triunfal en la cara.

Le encantan estas horas, silenciosas si no fuera porque Kyung ronca, cuando la noche ha dejado de ser noche, pero el día todavía no es tal. Todos duermen lo que no van a poder en todo el día, en todo lo que queda de semana quizás, y Yukwon aprovecha para tocar todo lo que, tal vez, no va a tocar en todo lo que queda de semana (a veces odia tener un programa tan duro, no poder disfrutar de Minhyuk todo lo que querría).

Apoyada la cabeza en su mano derecha, con la otra recorre el cuerpo desnudo de Minhyuk, que duerme imperturbable, tan inexpresivo como siempre. Le gusta dibujar el contorno de su estómago, de sus abdominales, perderse bajo las sábanas, acariciarle los muslos y besarle el cuello, y que nadie, ni siquiera él, lo sepa. Le gusta hacerlo así, con calma, con la pereza que le deja el sueño guiando cadenciosamente su mano, a escondidas, su secreto, sin ninguna motivación sexual, simplemente movido por la necesidad de tocarle.

Cuando Minhyuk despierta, lo hace despacio, como con cuidado. La sonrisa de Yukwon se agranda, su mano se queda en su cintura, haciendo circulitos sobre su piel, y le besa en los labios, carentes de mueca que indiquen… algo.

\- Buenos días – susurra el menor, separándose unos milímetros, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Minhyuk no parece sonreír, pero Yukwon, acostumbrado, lo ve, la chispa que se enciende en su mirada, lo siente, el abrazo de oso que le da, y lo oye, un murmullo que suena a te quiero matutino.

*

III.

La música no lo es todo en su vida.

Como bailarín, quizás debería serlo, y puede mentirle a los demás y decirles que la música es todo para él, pero no puede engañarse a sí mismo.

Se siente bien, liberado, cuando baila. Cuando la música se le cuela bajo la piel en forma de escalofrío y se mueve casi sin pensar, es mágico y refrescante, como meterse en el mar, el agua aún un poco fría, un caluroso, mortificante día de verano. No va a decir que bailar no le llena, porque lo hace. Le llena de satisfacción y de paz, y eso es algo que poca gente experimenta, y mucho menos a la vez, así que se sabe afortunado.

Pero no lo es todo.

Durante mucho tiempo creyó que sí.

Hasta que baila junto a Minhyuk, para ser exactos, así lo creía.

Yukwon cuando le ve por primera vez piensa que como sea así de seco siempre (se muestra inexpresivo, silencioso, como si estuviera todo el tiempo en su mundo y no le importara demasiado lo que dicen, sienten y piensan los demás) le va a caer mal, hasta que lo ve bailar al fin.

Minhyuk ni dice ni expresa mucho normalmente, pero cuando le ponen Take You Down y se mueve, cobra vida como las estatuas de los cuentos románticos. Lo dice todo sin soltar una sola palabra, sin más ruido que el de sus zapatos y el boom-boom lento y desesperado de la música. Yukwon no es un profesional aún ni un genio del baile, pero es probablemente el único que, en esa primera danza, puede ver cómo Minhyuk, en cada movimiento, regala un pedacito de sí mismo, se desprende de él como si no le hiciera falta, con la facilidad de la que carece cuando no baila.

Yukwon se siente fascinado y, cuando, más tarde, les dicen que tienen que bailar juntos para el último capítulo Match Up, sabe perfectamente qué canción elegir.

Minhyuk no es, en ese momento, más que un buen amigo, pero cuando bailan juntos y deciden los pasos juntos y ensayan juntos, Yukwon lo siente.

Que su vida está, ahora sí, completa.

*

_IV._

_Cree que no va a poder con ello cuando se llevan a Pyo al hospital. De hecho, no lo cree. Lo sabe. Lo nota, a un soplo de viento de derrumbarse. Se siente el cuerpo frío. Entumecido. La cabeza le da vueltas y el corazón amenaza con salírsele del pecho, violento. Le arden los ojos, intenta limpiarse las lágrimas antes de que aparezcan mientras se deja caer en el suelo y se sienta, de pronto sin fuerzas._

_Kyung no deja de repetir que no pasará nada, que estará bien y todo saldrá bien y se recuperarán enseguida, tanto Pyo como el grupo. Lo dice como si intentara convencerse a sí mismo, más que a los demás, con una sonrisa temblorosa que nadie, ni él mismo, es capaz de creerse. Taeil asiente sin escuchar, por simple educación, sentado inmóvil junto a Kyung, con la mirada clavada en la puerta por donde se han llevado a un Pyo con los nervios destrozados. A Yukwon le preocupan ambos, uno demasiado nervioso y el otro demasiado tranquilo._

_Jaehyo, irritado, le manda a callar a gritos, frunce el ceño y sigue leyendo la carta que leía Pyo. Yukwon no entiende por qué lo hace, leer esas palabras llenas de odio, si por pura curiosidad o por tener algo hacia lo que dirigir toda la rabia que le ha crecido por todo este tema, pero lo que sí tiene claro es que no quiere saber hasta qué punto le van a perseguir esas palabras en sueños, pesadillas, tanto al pequeño como a Jaehyo._

_Jiho es el que más le preocupa._

_Jiho, que se ha ido con Pyo, serio y con el pánico y la culpa brillándole en la mirada. Que se ha ido pensando que su maknae está así por culpa suya, por un comentario estúpido suyo, por no saber comportarse. Jiho, que no ha derramado ni una lágrima como los demás (al menos, no delante de Yukwon, aunque sospecha que Kyung ha sido su paño de lágrimas), y que no ha dicho nada más que que sería él, solo él, quien acompañaría a Pyo hasta el hospital, y que los demás tendrían que esperar a que el mánager trajera el coche si querían ir. Jiho, que no sabe de dónde sacar más disculpas porque las palabras se le agotan y, sin cosas que decir, Zico no es nada._

_¿Y Minhyuk…? ¿Dónde…?_

Aquí.

_Le rodea con los brazos por la espalda, suave, con cuidado._

Minhyuk, como Jiho, no dice nada, pero, a diferencia del líder, el silencio es parte de su propia naturaleza. No necesita decir cosas para que Yukwon, con los sentidos ya entrenados, le oiga, así que cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, y la gira, la cara enterrada en su cuello y las manos sobre las suyas, en su estómago, temblorosas.

Minhyuk tiembla y el corazón, como el suyo propio, le va a mil, pero está ahí, para él.

**

\- ¿Así que me toqueteabas mientras dormía como un pervertido?

El calor de las manos de Minhyuk en sus hombros le sobresalta, le hace saltar de la silla y cerrar el portátil casi pillándose los dedos. Siente que las mejillas se le tiñen, mientras se gira lentamente.  
Minhyuk, a sus treinta, sigue sin tener ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero a estas alturas Yukwon es capaz de leerle como si fuera un libro abierto. Se divierte, se está riendo de él. El menor arquea una ceja, haciéndole una mueca, y se levanta de la silla para ponerse a su altura.

\- No sabía que fueras más cursi que Kyung.

\- Calla.

El mayor sonríe un poco, una sonrisita de superioridad. Yukwon nota cómo sus brazos le rodean, sobre sus hombros, cálidos. Se siente como si estuviera en casa, cuando Minhyuk le abraza y él le rodea la cintura y esconde la cabeza en su cuello, respirando su olor.

\- ¿No te falta ‘y bésame’? -murmura, juguetón.

\- Tsk.

No lo dice, pero lo hace. Yukwon alza la cabeza y sus labios se posan sobre los suyos casi por inercia, como si su boca supiera perfectamente dónde debe encajar. Llevan años juntos, pero sigue sintiéndose como un adolescente cuando le besa, se le sigue erizando la piel cuando Minhyuk entierra sus dedos en su pelo y le acerca aún más, siempre queriendo fundirse contra su cuerpo.

Cuando se les acaba el oxígeno, se separan unos milímetros. Yukwon quiere volver a besarle. Lo necesita, pero Minhyuk habla entre risitas.

\- ¿Así que tengo ‘perfil de muñeca’?


End file.
